Administrative Plan (Administration Core) Note: This section is provided to give reviewers information relating the adequacy of the administrative plan as it refers to Core A. With the exception of some updating, the text is essentially the same as in the competitive renewal submitted October 1st, 2004. The Administration Core was funded in the competitive renewal, and is not being reviewed in this supplemental application. 2.1 Administrative Structure. The administrative structure is modest (-14% of the total direct costs for the entire RMTSC), and focuses on maximizing interaction among members of the RMTSC and in facilitating efficient provision of services by the research Cores. There are frequent daily interactions between all members of the RMTSC. The Co-Director of the Center and Principal Investigator is Dr. Diego Restrepo. His responsibility is the overall oversight of the facility and coordination of Core personnel. Dr. Restrepo has considerable administrative experience as Co-Director of the RMTSC and Director of the Neuroscience Program at UCDHSC. Dr. Thomas Finger, who has extensive administrative experience as past Director of the RMTSC Program Project (P01), serves as Co-Director. He advises Dr. Restrepo in running of the RMTSC and will oversee running of the Center in Dr. Restrepo's absence. The two Co-Directors have interacted well during the present period of support. Dr. Robin Michaels, who has considerable administrative experience, performs day-to-day administrative procedures. She also has a solid background in research and as a result often interacts with members of the laboratories at a scientific level (see vitae). An Administrative Committee consisting of all P.l.s of RMTSC qualifying research base grants, chaired by Dr. Restrepo meets semi-annually, or as often as necessary to specifically discuss administrative procedures. The members of the RMTSC are highly interactive, and this administrative structure has proved to be flexible, yet solid during the present period of support.